


Benches

by chynnawrites



Series: Surprise!! [1]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Sebastian's away filming and Corinne has to keep herself in her routines.





	Benches

With Sebastian being gone, filming and doing whatever he does, I had to keep myself distracted. So, when I’d woken up this morning, I went for a run. I slipped my tennis shoes on and grabbed the dogs, taking them to park to run with me.

As I ran, my mind cleared from the thoughts of missing my husband and I was able to wave to the regulars in the park. Suddenly, I noticed a man who seemed out of place on a hot day like this. He was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and blue reflective sunglasses. _Kind of like Sebastian’s._ I thought to myself. It felt as though his eyes focused on me and I felt a chill run down my spine, uneasy at not being able to see his face behind the beard.

My run felt like a shadow loomed over it, not able to shake the bearded man from the park bench. I decided to take the dogs home and shower before grabbing a coffee and going back to do my paperwork I had to do.

I got the dogs settled and showered, the image of this man imprinted in my brain. Something about him intimidated me, yet something about him looked and felt so familiar. I walked to my favorite coffee shop with a smile, hoping not to find him there too. I walked up to the counter, but it wasn’t the normal barista. The man with the beard, minus the sunglasses. _You’ve got to be kidding me._ I thought to myself before stepping up to the counter.

“Hello. What can I get for you?” He asked, his voice low and gruff.

“Can I get a large coffee with two sugars and a lot of cream, please?” I ordered quietly, not looking up.

“Of course. What’s the name on your order?” His voice never changed from that gruff tone, but something about him made me lift my head. His eyes. They were magnificent. _Almost like his._ The thought of my husband creeped in my mind and I pushed it from my mind.

“Uh, Corinne.” I stuttered. I never had this much trouble with the baristas here. I went to pull out my cash and he rested his hand on mine. _This is getting weird._ I noted, his hands even feeling like Sebastian’s.

“Manager says yours is on the house.” He smiled, his voice still low. With his comment and turning his attention to writing my name on the cup, I slipped the five dollar bill into the tip jar.

I took my seat to wait, watching people come in and order. Suddenly, I watched the sixth or seventh person order and get their coffee before I got mine. I got up and stood at the counter, trying to look for the barista, finding the coast clear.

“Missy!” I shouted for the manager, seeing her come bouncing out of the back room.

“What’s up, darlin’?” She asked with her adorable Southern accent.

“I ordered my normal about ten or fifteen minutes ago and I haven’t gotten it yet. You know I would never be mean to you guys. This is my favorite place.” I explained calmly.

“I know, sweetie.” She nodded kindly.

“It’s just with him being gone, I’m trying to stick to my routines.” I finished with a nervous smile.

“I completely understand. Sometimes, I don’t know how you do this. I’ll get it ready for you.” She grinned and hugged me before walking back to the back room.

I waited for a few more minutes, still looking around and seeing if my coffee was done. I saw the bearded man come back out, holding my coffee cup and a bouquet of flowers.

“Here you go, ma’am.” His voice reverberating through me.

“Thank you.” I nodded and looked at the cup. That name. “’Printesă?’ Is this some kind of joke to you?” I huffed, pointing to the handwritten name on the cup.

“Not at all, actually.” The voice suddenly changed, a tender, kind voice replacing the low gruff one. _His eyes. His voice._

“Who the hell are you?” I asked with an edge of irritation in my voice.

“You honestly forgot about already, printesă?” He asked. He smiled to reveal the brightest teeth. A megawatt smile. Everything clicked. Him being in the park. Him being here. His hands. His eyes. His voice.

“Sebastian?” I asked hesitantly, backing away. My husband didn’t look like that when he left. Of course, I’d only gotten to talk to him on the phone, not video chat him.

“Miss me, iubită?” He asked with a grin. I don’t know what took over my body, but I flew into his arms. I needed to hug him. To feel his body against mine.

“Oh my God!” I sobbed into his neck. He smelled just like he always did. Like musk and fresh cotton. His hug felt like heaven due to him gaining muscle.

“I missed you too, regina mea.” He whispered and kissed my cheek, his beard scratching my skin.

“What are you even doing in New York? You’re supposed to be in Atlanta!” I asked with tears in my eyes. _Not that the answer even really matters. He’s here. With you._ I told myself.

“Well, with everything going on, I needed to see my wife. So I booked a flight home and I’m staying for a couple days.” He explained with a tender smile.

“Mr. Stan, you romantic. You take me home right now.” I giggled and kissed him, his lips tasting of coffee and mint gum.

“What about work?” He asked with that curious head tilt.

“It’s just paperwork. It can wait until you leave. Or tomorrow, when I have to go to the office.” I chuckled and grabbed his hand.

“Home we go.” He crooned and lead me outside, walking the two of us home.


End file.
